


May We Meet Again

by ObsessiveEscape



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessiveEscape/pseuds/ObsessiveEscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 2x15 immediately after Clarke Griffin walks away. This multi-chapter fic takes Bellamy Blake's pov as he heads into Camp Jaha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic starts immediately after the Bellarke conversation at the end of the season 2 finale! It is in Bellamy's pov.

“May we meet again”

The words echoed through him as he walked back towards Camp Jaha and his whole body turned numb. He stood still, trying to process the last few weeks, but all his mind could handle was, “May we meet again”.

“BELLAMY, BELLAMY”

The words slapped him across the face and brought him back to the camp. He looked up and saw Octavia and Lincoln starring at him yelling his name.

  
“Bell, where is she going? It’s not safe out there! Our allegiance with the grounders is over!” Octavia shouted.

  
His heart dropped to his stomach as he realized that he was going to have to tell the whole camp that she was gone. He was going to have to face Abby. All he could do was whisper; “She’s gone,” while starring at the ground.

  
“What are you talking about?” Harper emerged, “I mean, what are we supposed to do now? Where is Finn? I can’t find him either?”

  
Finn’s name made him flinch. Another reminder of what the ground had done to all of them and everything he was going to need to explain.

Octavia pushed forward and placed a hand on his shoulder searching his face. She must have seen the grief, not so subtly hidden, because she took a step forward and addressed the amassing crowd of kids.

  
“Clarke has set out on a mission,” she stated, “In the mean time, she has asked Bellamy to represent us on the council and at the camp.”

  
Bellamy focused all of his energy to look up at the crowd and nod. He channeled the early days back at the drop ship and gave his next statement all the confidence he had left.

  
“Medical is going to need as much help as they can get and the camp will need to be reinforced.”

  
As soon as he had finished the kids scattered talking among themselves, but getting straight to work. He could do this, he thought desperately, and he won’t be alone.

Miller and his dad took this opportunity to approach Bellamy and his sister.

  
“I know I said this already, but thank you for getting me my son back,” Officer Miller started, “Nat has been filling me in on what went on and I want you to know that if you want a spot on the council, that me and the other parents will back your play. I owe you all everything.”

  
“I appreciate it, but um, it is a bit too soon to be thinking politics.” Bellamy countered, still not entirely sure what had just happened. He felt he should be looking to Clarke to make a plan.

Sensing his unease, Lincoln jumped in and suggested that they deserved some of Monty’s moonshine and Bellamy welcomed the distraction. Grabbing a table in somewhat isolation: Lincoln, Octavia, and Bellamy sat down with drinks. He knew he should be thinking about how to rebuild the camp, but all he could think about was those dead kids and her kiss on his check. The three of them sat in silence for what felt likes hours, but in reality was only thirty minutes. Finishing his drink he knew he had to go tell Abby and Kane. This was going to be hell.

  
As he went to get up Octavia grabbed his arm, “Bell, you gotta tell us what happened with Clarke,” she whispered slowly.

  
The concern in her eyes caused him to break. Wasn’t he supposed to be looking after him? His whole body began trembling. Jumping up Lincoln grabbed his other arm and the two of them lowered him back down to his seat. Now Octavia’s concerned had turned to panic, but she stayed quiet and patiently waited for him to start.

  
“The guilt, about what we did, it was just too much,” he slowly spit out, “She wouldn’t come back,” he started to stutter, “I… I… I told her she wasn’t alone, but it wasn’t enough.”

  
Octavia pulled him into a hug cradling his head as the tears rushed down his face. After five minutes he wiped the tears from his face momentarily brushing over the place where her lips had been only an hour ago. She was strong; he could be too.

  
“I need to do this alone,” he said calmly while running his hand through his hair.

He took a deep breath and headed towards medical.

  
Abby was the last to get her stiches. She was still lying on the table as Kane held her hand with both of his. They both looked up as he walked in, smiling. He never had expected those two to smile at him. He knew it wouldn’t last after this conversation.

  
“Hi Bellamy! How is Clarke doing?” Abby asked, “We figured you two might want sometime to talk.”

  
He tentatively stepped forward. Apprehension covered his face. They must have known something was wrong because their faces dropped. The sad look of recognition swept over Abby’s face and for a moment she looked just like her daughter.

  
“She left didn’t she?” Abby asked.

  
Not loosing eye contact Bellamy responded, “She couldn’t handle the daily reminder of what we did.”

  
Bellamy expected Abby to lash out at him. To blame him as she always did. He braced himself for the response.

  
But when she responded all she said was, “Okay.”

  
Her eyes were filled with tears, but an exhausted understanding.

  
She reached out and grabbed his hands pulling him closer so that no one could hear what she said next: “No one in the camp can know why she left. We need to move on from Mount Weather if we want to survive. What have you told people already?”

  
Shock overcame him, but he pushed it down, “Octavia told everyone that Clarke went out on a mission.”

  
Abby nodded, still blinking back tears.

  
“Good, we can work with that,” she responded.

  
Bellamy understood where Clarke got her strength.

  
“She asked me to take care of everyone and I plan on doing just that.”

  
Kane and Abby simply nodded solemnly in agreement.

  
With that, he made his way out of medical only to find a small crowd had gathered, the faces of his friends gazed at him with anticipation. Octavia, Lincoln, Monty, Miller, Raven, Wick, and Monroe froze, waiting for him to tell them what to do.

  
“What now?” Monroe asked expectantly.

  
“We rebuild,” he proclaimed.

Clarke asked him to lead their people, so he would.


	2. The first morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and his remaining friends face the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to be a bit dark before they get better! Thanks for much for reading :D

Chapter 2

 

The first night Bellamy woke up with a thick layer of sweat covering his entire body. Images of the mountain seared through his mind even as he tried to blink them away. Muttering to himself like a prayer, “May we meet again,” his breathing slowed and some measure of calm returned to him. Afraid of going back to sleep, he got up and threw some clothes on.

 

Exiting the former arc he noticed a small group surrounding a small fire. He hesitantly walked over suddenly recognizing their faces. Lincoln, Monty, Raven, and Wick looked up at him. Wick had his arm wrapped around Raven like he was never going to let her go. This was a new development.

 

“You can’t sleep either?” Monty asked with understanding.

 

Bellamy nodded his head. Looking at his friends, he could see the regret that haunted their faces. Together, they sat in silence appreciating each other’s company. They had known that their first night back at the camp would be the hardest. The silence gave them comfort; knowing that they wouldn’t be questions that they weren’t ready to answer. 

 

When first light hit Octavia emerged. She walked over and sighed upon seeing their tired faces.  

 

“I woke up and you were gone,” she directed to Lincoln.

“I just… couldn’t,” Lincoln responded.

 

Octavia pulled him into a full body hug. Bellamy attempted to be angry and protective, but he trusted Lincoln with his life. And above all, he knew he could trust Lincoln to put his sister first. They had all been through so much; they deserved their happiness together.

 

Miller appeared behind them. Miller had been his second. His father was in charge of the guard and had been inconsolable when he had been caught stealing. Officer Miller had nearly lost his child and was one of the first to volunteer to fight to find the kids and then get them out of Mount Weather. There is something about fear and separation that makes you forget past sins. The two had been inseparable since getting back to camp. Bellamy had hoped he could talk to Officer Miller about getting a spot on the new guard. 

 

“Breakfast is ready,” Miller stated, pulling him from his thoughts.

 

Getting up his friends headed over to the newly renovated dinning hall. Spotting Jasper, Monty visibly flinched and Raven had to put her hand on his back to steady him. After Maya, he worried about the once conjoined pair.

 

When he looked back to the dinning hall he realized that the entire dinning hall was staring back at him expectantly. For the last few months, the burden of leading had fallen on Clarke and had given him the opportunity to just do. Now, he needed to take that burden from her so that she could heal. With Abby and Kane’s help he had spread around camp that Clarke had gone out to explore our options for claiming this territory. He knew that he would have to do this himself, but the people would feel better thinking she was doing it, as they trusted her. The original 100 knew that he was a leader. Those from the Ark however, didn’t know much about him other than that he had shot Jaha and the conflicting story that he had been a hero within Mount Weather. He needed to build the trust and confidence of the Ark people. While everyone looked at him he was going to take the opportunity to start.

 

“We have lost so much since landing on Earth,” Bellamy started gaining further attention, “Not all of us could be reunited with our loved ones here,” In the corner of his eye he could see anger flash across Jasper’s face, “We have been given a unique opportunity now to start over in this time of peace. Rebuild without the violent legacy of the Ark hanging over us. We have the opportunity to build a community that doesn’t leave our people behind. A council that is open and truthful with it’s people,” Looking out at the crowd he could see that he was gaining traction in the room, “So throughout the day my friends and I will be stationed in here so that we can evaluate what skills everyone in the camp has. Please find time to report in so we can start rebuilding today.”

 

He nodded to signify he was finished and the crowd’s attention went back to breakfast. He turned back to his friends to see them smirking.

 

“Looks like Bellamy Blake is back” Miller smiled.

 

“Miller do you think you could talk to your dad about having Octavia and Lincoln evaluate knew members of the guard?” Bellamy returned.

 

“My dad already asked me if you guys would be joining up,” Miller laughed.

 

“Monty, Raven, and Wick: I am going to need you three to work out technology updates for the camp and recruits to train,” Bellamy added.

 

“I wouldn’t trust anyone else to do it,” Raven said, her smugness seeping out.

 

Kane and Abby joined them. Those two seemed to go everywhere together these days.

 

“That was an election speech if I have ever heard one,” Kane stated with a faint look of pride in his eye, “Which of course will be useful considering Abby and I agreed we needed new elections for the council. I assuming you will be running for a seat?”

 

Bellamy baulked back at him. This was the same man who had promptly arrested him upon arrival on Earth. He had expected more push back than this.

 

“Obviously he will be running. And I assure you, he will win,” Octavia defiantly rebutted, hands finding their place on her hips.

 

Kane just laughed, “I recommend you use your sister as your campaign manager.”

 

Abby and Kane joyful to have the last word sauntered off to grab breakfast.

 

Wick’s stomach began rumbling and all realized that hadn’t properly eaten in ages. They decided they could put off the politics and saving the world for a while and eat some breakfast together, family style.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) This is my first attempt at FanFiction so please be kind! That being said I do appreciate comments and constructive criticism. No rating yet, but that will change in further chapters I am sure. Thanks to Katie for her help editing :D


End file.
